


Pint sized hero

by Beloved_bird



Series: The Remaining Marauders, and son [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EWE, Ending without ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sirius Black, Harry pov, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, M/M, No Horcruxes, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Voldemort Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: The one where Sirius acts like a responsible adult and takes Harry to Dumbledore himself. Harry grows up with Sirius and is a prodigy. Severus Snape causes angst. And Harry has no soul mark. What could possibly happen?AU where Voldemort is dead and had no horcruxes.





	Pint sized hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Time Passes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510092) by [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX). 
  * Inspired by [Pint-sized Knight in Shining Armour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381753) by [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13). 



Harry’s not supposed to talk to strangers but he watched the man who studied the shop assistant with interest as he scurries around the shop. Remus had told him that the eyes belay a person’s intent and he could always trust that, so Harry looked up, which was quite a feat as he was only two feet tall. He saw onyx eyes, but there was amusement in them, no malice, and therefore he though the man safe to approach.

“Hello” He said to the tall man in black. He was met by a sneer. “I’m Harry Black” he said and reached out a hand.

“Did your parents never teach you not to talk to strangers?” The man sneered.

“Siri says that I shouldn’t go up to them, but Mooney said that I can judge a person by their eyes.”

The man seemed disinterested.  “What’s your name?”

“Snape. Severus Snape.”

That name rang a bell. Where had he heard it? Then it came back to him, this was his mother’s childhood friend. But Mooney and Siri weren’t nice to him. No wonder the man didn’t quite like him. “I’m sorry” Harry said with regret.

“Harry!” Sirius called out as the door opened to the shop. “I got what I needed, did you find the ingredients you wanted?”

“Siri. You have to apologize.” Harry said as he ran to his godfather.

“To who prongslette?”

“Mister Snape.”

“Mister Snape?” Sirius said as he picked the small boy off the ground. He stopped short. “Ah. Mister Snape.”

“You have to apologize. He’ll never like me if you don’t” Harry said earnestly.

“Well Snape. I guess an apology is in order. So I’m sorry that I was terrible to you in our school years, will you forgive me?” Sirius paused and Snape just stood there. “For Harry?”

Snape’s eyes scanned over Harry’s face as he relaxed slighted. “For Harry.” He said as he reached out his hand for Sirius to take.

“Will you help me pick out the right ingredients Mister Snape?” Harry asked. “You’re a potions master right? What are you doing here anyway?”

Snape sighed. “I’m picking out a gift for my godson.”

“Oh! How old is he?” Harry asked.

“He’ll be five in June.”

“I bet he asked for the potions kit from Zonkos. But its…Siri what word am I looking for?” His bright green eyes turned towards his godfathers face.

“I believe Remy used inept.”

“Ah yes inept. It’s in-ept.” Harry sounded the word out. “Can you put me down?”

Sirius put the small boy on the ground again.

Severus managed to hold back a smile. “And why would this potions kit be inept, Mister Black?”

“Harry.” The boy stated. “First, it came with a book and the instructions are incorrect. Then the cauldron can’t be heated over 50 degrees before melting. And they freeze dried the toads which makes them useless” Harry began walking around the shop picking up ingredients as he went, droning on about how the potions kit was a failure. Mister Snape watched him with keen eyes. “So is that why you aren’t getting the kit for your godson?”

“Well, I didn’t know it had that plethora of problems, but I prefer to pick my own ingredients anyway.” Mister Snape said. “How did you learn about potions Mister Black?”

“Harry” He corrected again. “Mooney needs a potion each month, but it varies in quality, and I wanted to be helpful.”

“What potion would that be?”

“Snape.” Sirius warned.

“But…” Harry began “Does Snape not already know?”

“Quite right.” Mister Snape said. “I can brew the potion, since your son seems so concerned about Lupin.”

“Really Mister Snape? Will you let me help? I just adore potions. Mooney says that’s from my mum.” Harry said earnestly.

“I suppose you can watch if you’d like sometime. But the potion is an advanced one, hence why the quality varies.”

Harry scrunched his nose. “Potions masters should all be adept at making each potion they sell.” He paused. “Was that the right word Siri?”

“Yes prongslette.”

“Why do you use that ghastly nickname for the boy?” Mister Snape asked.

“My dad was prongs Mister Snape. I guess I mostly look like him, but I’ve got mums eyes see?” The boy said as he pointed towards the Avada Kadavre eyes.

“Yes. I do see.” Mister Snape drawled.

“Would you come to my birthday Mister Snape? You can bring your godson if you’d like.” Harry said.

“I’m not sure his parents would approve of you.” Mister Snape said.

Harry’s eyes fell but he nodded “Think about it Mister Snape?” Mister Snape nodded. “Siri, can we go visit the animals, I know we can’t get one but I just want to look.”

“Alright prongslette, let’s go.” Siri picked him up and paid for the items he had in his basket before turning back to Snape. “Thank you Snape. We’ll see you around.”

oOo

When Harry and Sirius arrived back at Grimmauld Harry was nearly asleep but he still had the presence of mind to ask Siri about something that was bothering him. “Siri, why do you have Mister Snape’s name on your wrist?”

“I thought we’d have a while yet before we needed to have this talk prongslette.” Sirius sighed. “Remy!” He called up the stairs. Remus came running down quickly. “Let’s sit down for this yeah?”

Sirius led them to the room with the black leather couches. “Harry, see this name” he motioned to Severus Snape written on his right wrist. “And this one” He motioned to the name Charlie Weasley on Remus’ left wrist. “It’s your soul mates name. They show up sometime between when you’re born and when you’re seven usually. Soul mates are usually someone who can understand you really well. Sometimes they’re best friends, sometimes they’re enemies and sometimes they have a relationship where they get married like your mum and dad.” Sirius paused to see if his young charge was understanding what he was saying.

Remus spoke up. “We all have one. Sometimes a soulmate dies before they can find each other. And it’s quite a personal thing so a lot of times people will cover it up.”

Harry nodded earnestly. “So, you and Mister Snape are friends then Siri?”

“Not quite.” Sirius said.

“Do you love him like mum loved dad?” Harry tried again.

“Not quite that either.” Sirius winced.

Harry looked confused. “Then I don’t understand. And why does it show up sometime between when you’re born and when you’re seven?”

“No one really knows.” Remus said.

“Does Kreacher have a soulmate? And Walburgha?” Harry asked.

“Walburgha had two. The first died before she met him, the second was Orion her husband.” Sirius said. “As for Kreacher, I’ve never asked.”

“Kreacher?” Harry called out sleepily.

“Master Harry called.” The ancient house elf looked at his young charge with something akin to love.

“Do you have a soulmate Kreacher?” Harry asked between a yawn.

“Kreacher is be having a soulmate.” The house elf said.

“Good.” Harry’s head was drooping. “Will you bring me to bed Kreacher?” The house elf disapparated with his young charge.

oOo

Mister Snape didn’t show up for his fifth birthday, and Harry wondered if the name on his arm matched Sirius’ at all. Neither Mooney nor Siri had said that soul marks had to match.

He wondered idly who his soul mate would be. He knew it was likely to be a boy. He knew that boys could be with boys just as much as girls could be with girls or boys could be with girls. Pandora, Xeno, Mooney, and Sirius had made as much clear to himself and Luna.

Luna already had her soul mark and he would have been jealous had the girls smile not brought him so much joy. She was the younger sister he longed for and he was sure that once she came to Hogwarts with him everything would work out.

oOo

Mister Snape didn’t show up for his sixth birthday either, though Harry had invited him and his mysterious godson. Harry was starting to get worried, it was only a year until he would run out of time to get his soul mark. Mister Snape actually hadn’t shown any interest in him, while the potions for Mooney showed up every month the potions master hadn’t contacted Harry at all.

oOo

It was in April of his sixth year that he saw Mister Snape again and without thinking the small raven-haired child ran up and hugged the man’s legs. He started to cry brokenly.

A women, came over and started to talk in hushed tones to him. “Harry it’s good to see you.” and “How’s that little barn owl of yours?” and “Mister Snape doesn’t seem quite comfortable with you hugging his legs out here, would you like to come in back and see the new hatchlings?”

Harry pulled away enough to look up at Mister Snape and the man flinched before saying. “Let’s go see the hatchlings shall we Mister Black?”

“Harry” he said quietly as he grabbed a fistful of Mister Snape’s robes and followed the woman to the back room.

“Harry…Where’s your father?” Mister Snape asked as they looked at the new baby owls, one that was missing a leg and had a malformed wing had taken a liking to Harry it seemed.

“Siri.” Harry’s head shot up in worry, he didn’t even bother correcting Mister Snape. “Can you send him a patronus Mister Snape?”

Mister Snape nodded before quickly casting his shaggy dog patronus off towards his Godfather. They matched, Siri said that happened when soulmates were romantically inclined towards each other.

It wasn’t even two minutes later when Sirius ran into the back room flushed and out of breath. “Harry, you can’t just run off like that” Siri admonished.

“But I saw Mister Snape.” He implored.

Siri heaved a sigh. “You don’t really know Mister Snape though do you. And you’re not supposed to run off with strangers.”

“Sorry Siri. But its Mister Snape.” Harry couldn’t understand why that wasn’t a valid excuse. He looked back towards the small broken owl in his hand. “Siri, do owls have soulmates?”

“Maybe, but they don’t really have names in the wild, so we don’t know.” Sirius said and Harry frowned.

“I’m really sorry Siri, but it’s Mister Snape.” He repeated but his green eyes were getting teary again.

“It’s okay prongslette” Sirius said and the tears seemed to dry. “Did you finally find an owl that suits you then?” He asked as he pointed towards the broken owl.

Harry beamed. Mister Snape scoffed. “That owl will not be able to deliver letters.” Mister Snape said.

Harry frowned. “We j’st’ve to fix him with a little magic is’ll” Harry said slurring his words slightly. A pulse of green light surrounded the small bird and the previously malformed grey wing now had a shock of brown plumage.

Mister Snape reached out and picked the small thing up to see that the brown feathers had fixed most of the problem within the light grey wings of the owl. Though the owl still only had one foot it looked as though he would be able to fly now.

“How?” Mister Snape asked shocked.

“Mooney and Charlie think that maybe mum and dad gave me some of their magic when I was a baby.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Charlie?” Mister Snape asked with a question.

“Mooney’s soulmate. He just got back from Romania but Mooney might go out there with him next time. Charlie enjoys dragons.” Harry said as he took the owl back.

oOo

On his seventh birthday he had looked to his arm in reverence, but nothing was there. And truly he didn’t expect it to be any more. He had his party, and once again Mister Snape didn’t show up. But the next day Siri decided to take him to Diagon alley, his favorite place. .

It had been a good idea too, because it turned out that Mister Snape was there, even if he seemed colder than usual Harry still ran up to him.

“Mister Snape.” He greeted.

“Mister Black.”

“Harry” He corrected once again. “What are you doing here?”

“Picking up a present for my godson.”

“But…Hasn’t his birthday already passed?”

“Yes…I don’t know how you would know that though.”

“I just deduced, from a while ago.” Harry said as he blushed to the tips of his hair.

“Smart boy. Ravenclaw maybe?” Snape mused.

“Maybe.” Harry said and looked away. “So why is it late?”

Mister Snape sighed and held out a box to him. “Cufflinks” he asked and looked up in question to see if he could touch. A slight nod and he was picking one up. “Magical cufflinks” he mused.

“Harry.” Siri said in warning.

“Sorry Siri.” He put the cufflink back in the box.

“Are we going to get you your present now Harry?”

“What is it?”

“A broom.”

Harry beamed.

“Isn’t he a little young for that?” Mister Snape asked. “And shouldn’t you wait until his birthday?”

“Well technically it’s late.” Siri answered. “And he’s a responsible seven year old boy, he deserves a broom.”

Mister Snape scoffed. “Responsible and seven year old boy do not belong in the same sentence.”

Harry sighed. Mister Snape would never like him. That meant he would never love Siri and he was quite sad to come to that conclusion. So he figured, if he could just be better, then maybe Mister Snape could come to accept him.

If it wasn’t for the fact that a lost little boy came along he might never have come out of his funk. He clearly heard the boy say no to the old witch near him.

“He said no.” Harry snapped at the witch. “You have to leave him alone.”

The witch stiffened for a moment before chuckling and saying “It's sweet of you to defend him, but this boy is my grandson. He's just acting difficult now because he knows he should have stayed with us instead of wandering off," she tutted.

Harry turned to face the small blonde boy who reminded him of Luna. “Is she your grandmother?”

The blonde boy seemed to space out for a second then came back and said “What?” and flushed.

“Is she really your grandmother?” he said as he motioned to the witch behind him.

The blonde boy scowled “No, she isn’t. I don’t even know her!”

Harry nodded and turned back to the witch. “You’re lying. Go away and leave him alone.”

The witch straightened before beginning to yell “How dare you meddle into our business, brat! Who do you think you are?” She grabbed his arm.

Then Harry felt the faint shift behind him and realized Siri was here. “That is my godson you’re hurting. If you have any shred of intelligence in that ugly head of yours, you’ll release him now.” Siri was using the voice that made Harry’s heart freeze over.

“Just a misunderstanding.” The witch muttered,

“I’m sure it was. Go back to the hole you crept out of before I do something I won’t regret at all” Siri said and the women glared at him before she turned tail.

“You okay Harry? She didn’t hurt you?” Siri asked him but he was too busy watching the blonde boy now.

“Not really. She was trying to take him somewhere. He said no but she didn’t want to listen.” He explained.

“It’s good that you helped him Harry. But you can’t go running away like that. I just told him that you were responsible!” Siri said. He hardly ever muttered the name Snape anymore. Harry thought he’d given up.

“You found me.” Harry shrugged. “And I wasn’t all that far away. Just across the alley.”

Siri finally turned to the boy who he hadn’t stopped looking at. “Hello there.” He said softly. “What’s your name? I’m Sirius Black.”

The blonde boy blinked and then said “My name is Draco Malfoy Sir.”

Siri looked puzzled. “Malfoy? Narcissa’s son?”

Draco, Harry had a name for the face, lit up at the mention of that. “You know my mother?” He asked.

“In a sense, yes, we’re cousins.” Siri answered. Harry had never known Siri had cousins, he just thought he had Remus. “Where are your mother and father?”

Draco looked sad and about to cry “I lost them. I couldn’t find them, so I wanted to stay here so they could find me.”

Harry was struck, no one should lose their mom and dad. “You lost your mum and dad?” He asked before grabbing Siri’s sleeve. “Siri, we have to find his mum and dad. They’re probably sad they can’t find their son.”

Siri looked conflicted. “Yeah. They’re probably worried.” Siri ran a hand through his hair, a gesture of how uncomfortable he was.

“We can find them if you turn into Padfoot!” Harry added, he knew Padfoot could be helpful.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea prongslette. I think a spell will be easier.” Siri answered.

“Pleas Siri. Padfoot is way cooler, and he’ll keep the mean people away! And then we can sit on your back and it’ll make him feel better” Harry put on his best puppy dog eyes.

“Are you sure you just don't want to walk anymore and are using this as an excuse to ride Padfoot's back?" Siri asked him.

"It will make him feel better, safer," He said, trying again with the eyes.

Siri threw his hands up in defeat! "Fine! I'll track them down as Padfoot, you little brat!"

"I'm not little!" Harry knew he was kind of on the small side, but he couldn’t help that. "And I'm not a brat!" He really wasn’t a brat. I mean truly. He wasn’t. He couldn’t be. Mister Snape would never like him if he was a brat. But Siri had changed by then and he slowly helped the blonde boy onto his back.

He seemed weary at first but clutched on tightly to his back as they made their way to the apothecary. Harry didn’t think either of the people standing in front looked particularly worried, but again he listened to Mooney’s advice and looked towards their eyes. The lady’s blue ones went wide as she embraced her son. The man, well his face showed nothing, but his hand tightened on Draco’s shoulder so Harry thought that maybe they just didn’t like to show their emotions in public.

They were thanking Siri but Harry really didn’t pay them too much attention. The tension had eased out of Draco’s shoulders and his eyes were looking to his father.

Harry heard something about chocolate before the grey eyes were on him again. “I’m glad you’re back together. Told you Padfoot would find them.”

“Thank you Harry. Mister Black” Draco said earnestly.

“You’re welcome kid,” Siri said as he took Harry’s hand to lead him away. “You two have a good day”

Harry grinned at the boy “Bye!” He said as he waved.

It wasn’t two steps later when he heard Draco called out to him. “Wait, Harry! What’s your last name?”

Harry couldn’t tell him his real last name. That was a secret so when he looked back at the boy he said “My names Harry Black” and he’d never hated himself so much for lying before.

They went to the broom shop and picked up a comet. Siri let him buy a maintenance kit and even bough a broom for Mooney and himself so that they could teach him how to fly. But Harry thought that Charlie would be better at that. He was a chaser after all. He didn’t think that Mooney or Siri had played quidditch at all.

oOo

Harry had met the boy before, he didn’t know why it surprised him to see Draco Malfoy in Madam Maulkins getting fitted for robes. But he knew now. HE KNEW. That he had to be friends with this boy. And why did he know? Because Draco was wearing the cufflinks that Mister Snape had bought.

But Harry didn’t have many friends. Of course there was Ron. He was dependable and lovely and sweet. Loyal to a fault. And Ginny who had come along with her brother, studiously convinced that Harry would be her soulmate. But when she turned six and her soul mark showed up she hugged Harry and told him she was glad, because really he was a great friend. How could she ask for more?

And Fred and George, who more often than not got Harry into trouble, but honestly he didn’t mind because they were amazing. And Bill who had been there the day when Ginny’s soul mark had shown up and had seen Harry’s face. Dragging him aside and letting him know, he was the boy who lived, rules were meant to be broken by him.

So yeah, he had friends but none as posh and beautiful as Draco Malfoy. No one quite as important as Mister Snape’s godson. No one, he knew, could have a bigger impact on his life than this one boy. He hadn’t known that four years ago, nothing of Severus had been in him then. But now…Now he knew and he would do whatever it took to get that one boy to like him.

“Hello.” He said after a few seconds of staring.

“Good day.” The boy replied.

Harry really didn’t want to bring up the last time they had met. He was sure that Draco would not appreciate that. “First year?” He asked and Draco nodded. “You know what house?”

“Slytherin.” Draco responded.

“Cunning and ambitious, eh?” Harry responded and Draco looked to him as if struck.

“Will you be in Slytherin then?” He asked.

“Could be, don’t quite fit any of the house stereotypes.” Harry answered, that was something he was self-conscious about. “It was good to see you again Malfoy.” He said as he hopped off the pedestal. He wasn’t sure how his measurements had been taken faster but they had.

“Hey!” the boy called out to him in the streets and Harry got a sense of Déjà vu as he turned back with a smile. “What’s your name?”

“Harry Black.” He said and with a smirk he was gone.

True, Draco Malfoy needed to be his friend but he wasn’t going to Hogwarts. The truth was, when Charlie had joined their odd little family he had noticed that Harry was performing above average. Of course that had made Remy (yes he was older so he called him Remy now) and Siri look at him funny. It had taken Charlie quite some time, and the help of Bill and Molly to get them to agree to a tutor.

The tutor of course had been astounded with what Harry knew and had decided that he was ready for the OWLs and would soon be ready for the NEWTs. The OWLs honestly hadn’t been that bad, and if he hadn’t heard Tonks complain about them so much he would have been sure that everyone walked into and out of the exam with easy confidence.

But Tonks, who had known Charlie while they were in school had insisted that ‘a woman’s presence is needed in a young man’s life.’ What that really meant was her teaching him about her metamorphmagus skills and talking to him about Auror training, none of the stuff he’d thought they’d talk about. And Tonks did so love to tell the story of her nearly failing her potions NEWT although Charlie told Harry that her grade was top of her class. Tonks thought the exams highly unnecessary and never missed an opportunity to complain when they came up.

And the only reason he was even being fitted for a robe was because he needed one for Pandora’s funeral.

Harry had special allowances. He was sure that if anyone knew of them they’d likely be shocked. When Harry had been taken in by Siri at 15 months Siri had adopted him and changed his name. His official name was actually Harry James Black. No one knew his birth name but a few select Weasleys, and Luna.

And when he was four and had shown a talent for potions, an older potions master had been called by Albus, because he saw how the boy brewed. So that he could learn the correct way and wouldn’t hurt himself in the process.

And when he was six and had taken the OWLs, the youngest person ever to do so, he had the restriction of underage magic taken off.

And when he was seven, and his soul mark had yet to show up. Harry had been allowed to go to the department of mysteries and see the prophesy, which was now grey because it had been fulfilled.

And when he was eight, and it still hadn’t shown up he was allowed to get his apparition license.

When he was nine he sat for the NEWTs and passed with one of the highest grades recorded. And after that he was permitted to work on a special thesis regarding soul marks.

When he was ten he spent time with Luna and knew she took after her mother with her knowledge and her father with her temperament. And just two days ago, before he’d even turned eleven and while Luna was nine Pandora had passed away. And Luna needed him, and for once he was glad that he wasn’t going to Hogwarts this year. That is until he saw Draco Malfoy, who was going into slytherin, in the robe shop.

oOo

When he was eleven, he didn’t even want a birthday party. Snape never came, Draco wouldn’t be there and Luna was still grieving her mother, in her own weird way. But it was by request of Luna that he had conceded. She had said that they needed this, and he didn’t hesitate to believe her, because if she needed it, he would give it to her.

What he hadn’t expected, was for the wards to go off around Grimmauld. Yes they had wards, some people were still nutty in the wizarding world after all.  Harry Potter had officially died in the fire that one night, hence where Harry Black came from. That didn’t mean that “constant vigilance” which Tonks had told him she learned from a Mister Moody wasn’t needed.

What he also hadn’t expected was Lord and Lady Malfoy to be standing with their son along with one Mister Snape. Harry couldn’t seem to form words, it was lucky that Siri seemed to realize.

“Well. I never thought I’d see the day when Severus Snape actually showed up to my boy’s birthday party.” Siri said with slight malice. His eyes softened slightly when he saw Draco. “Young Mister Malfoy, it is good to see you again.”

“Do I know you sir?” Draco asked.

“Maybe he’s blocked it out Siri.” Harry spoke up. “Didn’t remember me either in the robe shop, though I suppose that could be because I’ve grown up a little.”

“You didn’t say.” Siri said. Harry shrugged.

“Would you like to meet the rest of the kids Malfoy?” He asked Draco, who hadn’t told him how to address him yet. Surnames were better for that. It was then that Luna came running to him, grabbing his hand and burying her face into his neck. “Alright Luna? Do you want to meet Draco Malfoy?”

“Hello Draco.” Luna squeaked.

“Luna.” Harry admonished. “You know that we need special permission to use a person’s first name.”

“It’s alright” Draco said in a soft voice. “You can call me that too Black.”

Luna looked up at him in question, one of the few to know his real name. “You can call me Harry, Draco. Come, George and Fred must be up to something by now.” Harry led Luna by the hand and he saw Draco eying it suspiciously.

“Are you two arranged to be married?” Draco asked him as they walked.

Luna laughed. “Silly Draco.” She held out her wrist to him and in clear writing was HERMIONE GRANGER. “I get my own princess.” She stated before burying her head back into Harry’s shoulder.

“Luna’s like a sister to me. We’re both only children, grew up together.” Harry clarified.

“So who’s your soulmate then?” Draco asked Harry and he blanched. “Sorry that was rude of me.”

“No…it’s fine” Harry gritted out and Luna gripped his hand tighter. “I think we’ll be friends Draco, so I’m going to tell you a secret. But you can’t tell anyone alright?”

“Yes. I promise.” Draco paused. “I promise on my magic.” He said slightly breathlessly and Harry did not want such a promise.

“No need. I trust you.” Harry gulped in a breath. “My soul mark never showed up. We can only assume I don’t have a soulmate.” He explained.

“My soulmate died.” Draco said with his eyes pointed at the ground.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said.

Luna looked towards the boy. “Can I see?” She asked as she tugged at both of Draco’s wrists.

Draco nodded. “Only you though Luna.” He said softly. Harry heard a sharp gasp and then Luna’s gaze turned to him.

“I think Draco…that names are sometimes changed.” And Luna skipped away with that cryptic message.

“I think you just made her year with whatever name you have on your wrist. So thank you.” Harry said to Draco.

“You’re welcome I guess.” Draco said uneasily.

“That day we were getting fitted.” Harry started. Draco nodded to show he was listening. “I wasn’t getting fitted for Hogwarts. I was getting fitted for Luna’s mother’s funeral.”

Draco’s head snapped up. “Are you not going to Hogwarts?”

“No…I’m far past the curriculum. It wouldn’t be fair to the students.” Harry paused. “It will be fine this year, with Luna and Ginny…But next year will be hard.”

Draco’s eyes seemed to lose some of their light. Or the sun had moved. Harry didn’t think on it too long, he led Draco over to the twins who were causing mischief again and tried to revel in the time he may have with the boy.

oOo

Harry spent one blissful year with Luna, she seemed to have a love for animals so any chance they got he would buy a book and read it to her, letting her make assumptions. It also took them to muggle and magical pet stores, where Harry expanded his pets. Jasmine, a purple beta fish missing one of her fins. Cinnamon, a red snake with a kink in her tail that made it difficult to slither. And Apollo and Artemis, a two headed black pug. And of course his owl Tobias, whom he had found four years ago.

When Harry wasn’t with Luna, he was working on his thesis, or studying for his potions mastery. If he passed, which he could have done already but didn’t want to because that would mean Mister Snape would stop sending Remy Potions, then he would be the youngest potions master in history. Though he wondered if he could keep that under wraps, or if he should wait until he was Mister Snape’s age so he didn’t take his title away.

When Luna turned eleven she got her Hogwarts letter. Harry was happy and knew she would be in Ravenclaw, though he worried about her since people didn’t like anyone who was different. He would know. So when Albus’ note showed up the same day, inviting him to bring his thesis to the castle, he gratefully accepted. Of course the students would question him, but as long as he was with Luna not much mattered.

His one request to Albus was that he have a room with two bedrooms, so that if Luna needed to stay with him, she could. He granted it.

The first of September came quickly and Harry found that the thing he was nervous. He was allowed to bring his pets, but only cinnamon and Tobias were allowed out of his rooms. Cinnamon because she was almost never found anywhere but Harry’s neck, and Tobias because he would likely stay in the Owlry.

Harry wasn’t allowed to take the train. Instead he flooed straight to the headmasters office and was shown his rooms before changing into an all-black outfit. When he made his way to the great hall he found most of the teachers seated at the head table. A chair, slightly taller than the rest at the headmaster’s right hand was sitting open for him.

“Brian.” He greeted Albus, it was a game they played since he was little. Albus was as close to a grandfather as he would ever get. When Albus had introduced himself at three with his full name, Harry had taken to calling him by a different one every time he saw the older man.

“Harry.” The headmaster greeted with a smile, and Harry heard a scoff down the table.

“Professor Snape.” He greeted. “Would you mind if I sat in on your seventh year potions class?”

“I would mind that very much” Mister Snape said. “If you would like to sit in on a class it will be first year. Have Albus sort you after the ceremony to see what class you should be in.”

“And if I don’t have a house?” Harry asked.

“Then any first year class will do.” Mister Snape said.

Harry nodded. He might as well be with Luna, Ginny was pants at potions. “I’ll be in the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class.”

Snape snorted. “A hufflepuff then?” He asked. A small women perked up at that.

“No. Luna’s going to be in Ravenclaw, and Ginny is not too great with potions. Gryffindor.” He stated and then students started to make their way in. Ron immediately saw him and waved before looking slightly undecided, but he sat down at the Gryffindor Table. “Wulfric?”

“Yes Harry?” Albus spoke up.

“You may want to change the seating. There’s no room for inter-house unity with house tables.” Harry stated.

“I will think on that Harry.”

“Are you sure you’re not a Hufflepuff?” The small women asked.

“He’s obviously a Ravenclaw.” A tiny man with a giant hat stated.

“’Arry’s just ‘arry” Hagrid said as he stomped into the room from the large doors.

“Hiya Hagrid.” Harry said with a smile.

“How’d you do on that test ‘arry?” Hagrid asked. Harry blushed.

“He passed, youngest ever” Albus said with a small smile. Of course he had gone to get his potions mastery before he came to Hogwarts. It distracted him from not being a student and Luna had said that it might even impress the stoic Mister Snape.

“Good fer you!” Hagrid boomed.

A tall women with a typical witch’s hat walked in with the first years then. Harry spotted Luna and gave her a grin, Ginny was stuck to her side Harry nodded his thanks.

“Minerva McGonagall.” Albus stated. Harry nodded an acknowledgment.

The sorting finished quickly and Harry only really cared for two people in the bunch. That’s when Albus stood.

“Hello all. For those first years. Welcome to Hogwarts…For those above welcome back. Now we have the same teachers as before, However Hagrid will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures. And we also have a young charge working on his thesis, Harry Black.” The Hall broke out in whispers. “Harry will likely come talk to you about your soul mark at some point. If you do not wish to talk about it, just say and he will respect your boundaries. But if you should share, no one’s soul mark will be common knowledge. It’s all theory. Thank you.”

“What house is he in?” Someone called out.

“Harry does not have a house.” Albus stated. “Let the feast begin.” The hall broke out into conversations.

“Mr. Black” Minerva greeted. “You would have been in Gryffindor.”

Harry really didn’t understand the stress that was put on the house you were in. If anything the teachers seemed to play favorites and that didn’t sit well with him.

oOo

The next morning Harry donned an all-black outfit again before putting on his robe that held the Hogwarts crest and walking down to the potions classroom. He found the room divided into two sections on one half Hufflepuffs, on the other Ravenclaws. Luna was sitting at a desk alone, so he took the seat next to her.

“Hello Luna” He said.

“Harry” she gave him a large smile.

“How was last night?”

“Fine, I don’t think the others like me that much though.”

“Nonsense. What’s not to like.” But before Harry could continue Mister Snape walked into the room and began a speech about the power of potions. For once Harry was glad that he had the ancient Professor Flamel teach him the art of potions. And when it was announced that they would be brewing a forgetfulness potion Harry was glad that he decided to come to Luna’s class, though he might have to stop in on Ginny’s the next day as well. Who put eleven year olds with no previous experience in front of a cauldron on the first day?

After walking out of the class, with thankfully no explosions and both Harry and Luna managing the beautiful purple required in each of their cauldrons Harry wondered, for the first time since he had met the man, if he actually wanted him in his life. To which he replied, in his own head, soul marks are a blessing we must learn what we can from the person who is meant to teach us.

After walking Luna to his next class he found Percy with a group of Gryffindor’s and asked if anyone would be willing to share their soul marks with him. Percy, of course already had but he went first just for show and all but one followed after him.

oOo

At lunch Harry wasn’t all that surprised to find the long house tables missing and round tables in their wake. Albus had given him permission to sit with the students during lunch, and lunch only, so he sat down beside Ron, who was sitting alone.

“You allowed to do that mate?” Ron asked.

“For lunch.” Harry said. And suddenly Luna was on his other side. Before long Ginny came and a few Gryffindors who were Ron’s friends followed. Seamus and Dean. And when Harry saw a girl and a boy standing off to the side, the girl sending questioning looks at them he waved them over and Ron groaned.

“Come. Sit.” He said to the two. “I’m Harry Black.”

“Hermione Granger” Luna gasped beside him.

“Neville Longbottom.”

“Welcome.” Harry said, and while the boys sent him questioning gazes, Ginny and Luna immediately took to conversing with the two.

And when Draco came over with an Italian boy Harry just smiled. “Hello Draco, who’s your friend?”

“Blaise Zabini the boy said.” Ron’s fork stopped halfway to his mouth.

Harry smiled. “Nice to meet you. I don’t suppose any of you would be willing to take part in my thesis?” Everyone looked weary.

“You’ve already got me, Ginny and Luna mate, but let me know if you need to see it again.” Ron said. Harry smiled.

“I, for one, would love to take part.” Hermione said.

“If a Ravenclaw will do it, us Gryffindor’s better.” Dean said and Seamus nodded.

Draco looked at Harry pleading, and Harry sent him what he hoped was a reassuring look and Blaise smirked his way.

That left Neville, but Harry didn’t point that out. When he looked over to the boy though he gave a slight nod.

Hermione followed him first outside to an abandoned archway. She lifted up her sleeve and dispelled the glamour. LUNA LOVEGOOD in black ink on her right wrist. Harry smiled “You should talk to her, you have a lot in common” Hermione nodded.

Next was Dean Thomas who had GINERVA WEASLEY on his left wrist. Again Harry smiled, he didn’t say anything this time. Ginny would be the one to approach if he knew her at all.

Seamus came out and JUSTIN FLINCH-FLECTHLEY was on his right wrist, Harry had no clue who that was.

Draco came out. “I don’t want to show you.”

“We’ll just pretend you did then. No harm no foul” Harry advised and Draco smiled.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Harry said before pushing him back towards the great hall.

Blaise Zabini was next and to Harry’s delight RON WEASLEY was on his wrist.

Neville came out last, face bright red. HANNAH ABOTT was on his right wrist. Harry smiled. “Thank you.”

He’d have to find Justin and Hannah if he wanted good results, but it was a start. He made his way back to his seat and while Ginny, Luna and Ron were looking at him imploringly he said nothing.

“Please.” Luna said under her breath.

Harry coughed and everyone looked at him. “Luna, what everyone disclosed to me is their secret to tell. While I love you, you are not exempt from the rules. Would you like me sharing your soul mark?” He asked and she flushed before shaking her head. “Then, no more asking, understood?” She nodded.

oOo

At dinner that night Albus stood up. “I have some points to award.” He announced. “When Harry first came into the great hall he told me to dispel the house tables so that we could encourage inter-house unity I admit I was wary. It is my great pleasure that during the first meal, lunch, one such group did what I expected to take weeks. This group which included Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Harry Black took members from each house. Ten points to each member.” Clapping broke out through the hall, especially from Gryffindor who had just been awarded forty points.

“Where are Harry’s points going?” Someone asked.

Albus looked to Harry who stood up. “Two point five points to each house.” Then he sat back down.

Albus smiled. “Let’s eat!” He sat down and said “Well done, my boy.”

“Why thank you Percival.”

McGonagall looked at him shocked. “His name is Albus.”

Albus laughed low in his throat. “Oh Minerva. Harry has known me from when he was quite young. His first memory of meeting me was me introducing myself. From age three and up he began to call me a different name each time he addressed me. The closest thing to a grandson I will ever have. Do not take away his fun.” He smiled at her.

Harry heard the scoff come from the end of the table again. “What animals will you be showing tomorrow Hagrid?”

“I’m thinking blast ended skrewts, I may even be able to get Aragog to come out.” Hagrid said.

“I would love to see him again, do give him my regards.” Harry said. He had taken an interest in Aragog and the giant spider had even let him take some of his venom for potions. Even his children had taken a liking to Harry especially Nina who only had 5 legs.

“You’ve met Aragog?” Minerva said in disbelief. Harry nodded. “Definitely Gryffindor.”

Harry looked up to Albus for help. But he hadn’t seemed to notice. “Albus.” He stated and that got the headmasters attention, it was the name he used the least often. “Such stress on which house I would be in…it’s not healthy. Maybe the sorting hat should sort me to dispel the preconceived notions.”

Albus looked shocked. “If you wish Harry, I will get the hat.” Harry nodded and Albus got up to get the hat. The four house heads looked quite keen to see which house he would be sorted into.

When the hat got there Harry smiled, they had conversed many times over the years while he was visiting Albus.

“Attention” Albus called out. “It seems that our heads of house have some biases that need to be dispelled. For this purpose and this purpose only…Mister Harry Black will be sorted by the sorting hat tonight. Harry if you please.”

Harry got up and stood before Albus who dropped the hat on his head.

“Harry Black” it greeted. “Good to finally rest on your head. Let’s show them a good time.” And with that the hat began to sing.

“Hogwarts has four houses  
For that one fact is true  
And for most of those fine students  
Stand for yellow, green, red and blue

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you’ll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends.

But should you be the one  
Whose head I sit upon  
The traits with which we define  
Are not able to be drawn

And so I must announce  
Though it won’t please the courts  
The only house in which you fit  
Is that of HOGWARTS”

Harry smiled as he took the hat and handed it back to Albus.

The hall sat in silence for a moment before clapping started and Harry realized that it was Luna who was smiling dreamily. Ron caught on and soon all of the Weasleys were clapping as well. Soon the whole hall had caught on and Harry was pleased.

“I told you. ‘arry is ‘arry” Hagrid said when the hall had quieted.

oOo

They were nearing Yule and Harry’s thesis was not moving quickly. All of the students had names on their wrists that matched their peers and Harry could not work out why. Everyone who matched seemed excited with the choice, and he had yet to find anyone but Draco whose soulmate had died that didn’t have a second name.

Of course he had asked the teachers if he could look at their soul marks and all but Snape had agreed. So again he couldn’t tell if Siri was even Snape’s.

All he knew was that one moment he was sitting in a sunny alcove and the next a shadow was cast on him. When he looked up he saw Draco and smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hey Draco. Would you like to sit?”

“Yeah.”

“So…What are you going to do about your soul mark?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean. Are your parents planning to marry you off to someone else?”

“I don’t know.”

Harry sat there in silence staring at the blank piece of parchment before he realized Draco was speaking.

“They probably will. Has anyone else’s soul mark died?” Draco asked.

Harry hesitated. “Well…yes, but they always have a second name. Which is what’s so confusing about yours.”

“So there’s no hope.” Draco said.

“I’m working on a solution.” Harry said earnestly.

“Harry…” Draco trailed off.

“Yes?”

“I’ll show you…but…well…don’t tell anyone yeah? I don’t think they’d think I deserved him.” Draco said softly.

“Of course you deserved him.” Harry paused. “Do you know how soul marks are formed?”

“No.”

“Well… From the moment your soul comes to be, about 10 weeks into a pregnancy, the universe starts to compare to the souls around you. When you die, if someone has your name as a soul mark it turns into a light grey, as opposed to the color black it shows up as. If you have two soul marks, they’re both colors unless one dies where again it turns grey.”

“For a long time the universe matches your soul against others, until finally a match comes. Sometimes this takes longer than others. Hence why it’s usually between when you’re born and when you’re seven. I personally believe you have to meet a certain number of souls before the universe decides. Therefore if one’s mother is more social then they will be born with a soul mark.”

“I…never knew.” Draco said.

“Well, when did yours show up?”

“I was one, it turned grey…well you’ll know when.” Draco said as he dispelled the glamour.

HARRY POTTER was written on his wrist, a light grey. Now Harry was confused. “But…That can’t be.” He said thinking of all of the possible reasons as to why his name was on the boy’s wrist.

“I have to speak with the headmaster. I’ll explain at dinner. I won’t tell anyone.” Harry rushed up and packed his scrolls away. “Draco, you’ll understand soon. Don’t despair.”

Harry ran off to find Albus, who was in his office. “Albus!” He said. “Someone has my name as a soul mark, but it’s grey.”

“What?” Albus asked, confused.

“My name. It’s grey, but I’m not dead.” Harry said.

Albus’ face scrunched up in concentration. “Let’s get Sirius yes?” Harry nodded

When Sirius finally got there Harry was nearly hysterical “Now what’s this?” Siri asked.

“Siri. Someone has my name, but it shows I’m dead!” Harry said nearly in tears.

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked

“What I said!” He stated

“Exactly what name did they have, my boy?” Albus asked.

“Harry Potter.” Harry stated.

Sirius blanched “Harry Potter, and it was grey?”

“Yeah.”

“Albus. It’s all our fault.” Sirius wailed.

“What is it Siri?” Harry asked.

“When you were younger, we marked you as dead, so that your name wouldn’t haunt you. Then on the magical child registry we put you down as Harry James Black.”

Harry knew this was the solution to his problem. But how. The universe started to compare your soul starting at 10 weeks in the womb…The more people you met the faster you got your soul mark. He knew his mother and father were in hiding for his first year of life…

Could that have something to do with anything? They had marked him as dead. Maybe Harry Potter had a soulmate, it just hadn’t shown up because he hadn’t met enough people. And then…when he shown up as Harry James Black at fifteen months, the universe didn’t recognize his soul. And it didn’t understand since he was so much older.

But shouldn’t this happen more often. People’s names changed every day with adoption. But…they changed…they didn’t die. They weren’t marked as dead, that was the problem.

“Albus?” He had been watching Harry as he worked it out in his head. “We have to put Harry Potter down as alive, and then I’ll get my soul mark, I think, but we have to merge the two names on the registry.”

“Why?” Sirius asked and Harry explained what he had just worked out.

oOo

The next morning when Harry James Potter and Harry James Black were marked as the same person ink showed up on Harry’s right wrist and he smiled. He ran down to the great hall and found Draco.

“Take the glamour off” He said to the boy.

Draco did as told and his eyes went wide. “But…Harry Potter is dead.”

Harry blushed. “Harry Potter is me…They changed my name when I was younger so that I wouldn’t get unwanted attention. You can’t tell anyone. It was a problem with the records. They marked me as dead and then created a new person, not just a name change. It screwed everything around.” Harry showed Draco his own wrist and the blonde boy smiled.

“I guess we’ll both be wearing glamours our whole lives. And my parents may need to know.” Draco said.

“Of course. I have to go up to the head table now.” Harry said and Draco nodded.

“What’s got you so happy?” Minerva asked.

“I believe I just completed my thesis.” Harry smiled. Harry heard a scoff at the end of the table. “Apologies Professor Snape, maybe the paper will help you when you read it as I cannot help you without seeing your soul mark.

Harry left the head table and went back to his room writing his paper.

oOo

Harry’s Article came out the next day, and he didn’t want to be at Hogwarts for the backlash so he went home.

_SOULMARKS UNCOVERED_

_By Harry James Black_

_After a startling discovery last night, I was able to complete the thesis I have been working on since I was nine._

_Soul marks appear sometime between when a child is born and when a child turns seven. Why? Soul marks are based upon your soul, which forms in the tenth week of pregnancy. The more social a mother is, and the more souls she meets over the course of her pregnancy the more likely a child is to be born with their soul mark. Soul marks show up in three colors. Blue- a great friend and confidant, Red- a great enemy, Black- a great love. All soul marks, upon the death of the named person, turn light grey._

_Soul marks do not show after the age of seven due to the interference of magic. This goes for muggles as well. If a soul mark changes names, it is because the person has changed names by marriage or adoption. All Black soul marks match the name, so if your soul mark is black do not hesitate to face yours._

_Not all red and blue soul marks match, for friends and enemies come and go. And those who are seen as enemies to one, can be seen as something else to another. Soul marks can also change colors, but once it has turned black…it won’t change into anything but grey._

_The discovery will not be mentioned. Do not question it. I shall say that I, Harry Black have reached the conclusion of why I had no soul mark. This will be available to Unspeakables if such a situation arises again._

Harry was quite confused when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Mister Snape who asked him “Is it true?” to which he nodded and “Where’s your father?”

Surely Mister Snape knew that his father was dead? He was told he quite resembled him. “My Father is dead Mister Snape.” He paused for a moment. “Siri! Mister Snape is here.” He took Mister Snapes arm and pulled him through the Doorway.

“Hello Snape” Siri greeted him.

“Harry said you were dead” Mister Snape stated.

“Huh?” he asked.

“You said your father was dead” Mister Snape clarified.

“I’m not his father.” Siri stated. “Why would you think that?” And really, why would Mister Snape think that? He looked nothing like Siri, except for the black hair.

“Harry Black…child of Sirius Black and Lily Evans. I’m not sure how, admittedly, but obviously it happened.” Mister Snape said.

Harry couldn’t help it, he broke out into giggles and he heard Remy and Charlie coming down the stairs.

“What’s so funny?” Charlie asked.

“Mr. Snape…He thought…thought that Siri…and mum…were my…parents….” Harry managed to squeeze out.

“What else did you think Snape? That Siri and I were a couple?” Remy asked.

Mister Snape nodded. Everyone broke out into laughter.

Finally Harry got a hold of himself. “Siri. Take Pity.” He got out.

Siri and Mister Snape stepped forward and Harry knew that they saw each other’s soul marks.

“I think an explanation is in order” Mister Snape said.

“We should invite the Malfoys.” Harry said.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that right now this is not my calling, if more people become interested I may write more, or someone can ask to take over the story, but for right now I think this is a fine ending.


End file.
